Defensive Physical
Defensive Physical: You may only use one form of blocking at a time, so you may not Block, Power Block, and Advanced Block at the same time. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Block Level: 1 Type: Three UPR: Unlimited Description: Using this power, you can take a defensive position, minimizing the impact of an opponent's blows. It can be anything you wish to roleplay it as, you could roll with the blow, or simply stand there and take it like a man (or woman, or whatever you happen to be!). You can not dodge the attack, use any auras or shields, and you are still vulnerable to critical hits. Template: - Resistance ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Rest Level: 1 Type: Three UPR: Unlimited Description: With this power, you know how to quickly regain your concentration in the midst of battle, and can delay the effects of exhaustion. You may spend an action Resting, you regain 2 End. You do not regain any End back by roleplaying taking a rest if without this power. This action itself does not cost any End. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Advanced Block Level: 2 Type: Three UPR: Unlimited Description: This power is identical to Block, except that you've learned how to protect your body's weak points. The 1d20 roll usually done to check for a critical hit when blocking is negated, also, if the attack that hits you is AC, DAC, or TAC, the level of the critical hit is reduced by one. This power stops an attack from stunning you, unless the power specifically says otherwise. Like Block, you can not dodge or auras/shields with this power. Template: - Resistance ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Power Block Level: 2 Type: Three UPR: Unlimited Description: This power is identical to Block, except that you've learned how to protect your body using your Ki at the same time. You can use auras and shields when you choose to block. You can not dodge when you use this power, and your opponent still checks for a critical hit. You can only use a single aura or shield to reduce an attack's damage. If you choose to Power Block against a Combo, you can only use each Aura or Shield once for each attack. Template: - Shield or Aura)/2 - Resistance ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Parry Blast Level: 3 Type: Three Cost: 3 End, 4 End for a Multi UPR: Unlimited Description: When someone attacks you with an offensive ki blast (be it from the Offensive Ki tree, racial ability, or invent), you can try to parry the ki attack with your hands. You can roleplay it as whatever you like (within reason), but the effect is the same. Roll a Hand to Hand strike roll, using your STR Modifier in place of your DEX Modifier, with a -5 penalty to your roll. You can choose to parry multi attacks and combos, but you take an additional -5 penalty to the strike roll. You can also choose to parry non-multi, non-combo attacks back at the attacker, but you take an additional -2 penalty to your strike roll. If you successfully parry the attack back, you must pay half the Ki the attack spent in the attack. If they choose to try and parry or dodge the attack, they use your parry blast roll as the roll they have to beat, you don't roll a new strike roll. If you rolled a 20 on the blast, it automatically hits and is AP/SP, but does not inflict a critical hit (because the 20 was on the Parry Blast, not the attack itself). The End Cost only happens once per action, not matter how many parry rolls you make or succeed. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Ignore Pain Level: X Type: Three UPR: Passive Description: This power costs nothing to use and is always in effect once taken. Anytime you receive a critical hit, you lose no actions due to the pain, and any penalties to Strike and Dodge are halved, rounded up. The stunned actions from a Disoriented, Phased, or Stunned critical effect are not reduced by this power. Other stunning effects are not prevented, this power only negates the actions lost due to the pain of critical effects. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Rejuvenation Level: X2 Type: Three Cost: 10 Ki UPR: 2/Round Description: Using this power, you can channel your Ki into your body to restore yourself. You spend 10 Ki, and regain 5 End. This action itself does not cost any End. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Power Name: Dire Needs Level: X2 Type: Three Cost: 20% of your Max End. Androids pay 15% Max Ki in place of this cost. UPR: 1/Battle Description: With this power you can accelerate your metabolism for a short amount of time; instantly recovering while tiring yourself out as your body is put on overdrive. You lose 20% of your Maximum Endurance, but in exchange you regain 15% of your Maximum Hp and Ki. This can only be done once per battle and takes an action. The Endurance lost from this ability can not be altered by any abilities or powers. Androids do not benefit from the Ki gain of this power - only the HP gain. Template: End*.2 lost, HP*.15 HP regained, Ki*.15 Ki regained. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Power Name: Resistance Level: X2 Type: Three UPR: Passive Description: This power costs nothing to use and is always in effect once taken. Your body is especially resilient against damage, you gain STR/2 or level*3 Resistance - whichever is higher. If you're a race which already gains natural Resistance, this stacks with any other form of Resistance you have. If you're a Namek or Recoomian with STR/4 resistance, for example, your Resistance would become STR*3/4. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Adept Block Level: Z Type: Three Cost: 3 End UPR: 1/round Description: Adept Block is an advanced form of the Power Block power. Your defensive stance is much improved and you are able to use auras with this ability. You are still vunerable to critical hits and UP damage. Treat this as a power block with a /3 divider. This does not stack with Goon's blocking bonus. Template: - Resistance